What will come will come
by Beba
Summary: Harry is back at the Dursley's after fourth year but will he be able to cope or will he look for the easy way out and find himself in a bigger problem than before
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Well this is my first fic, I honestly don't know what to expect of it. It's just a little project that will probably end up being slash. You know men/men so if you are a homophobe stay clear. Thanks. Oh and reviews would be much appreciated, flames will be welcome if they are for help, others will be used to roast marshmallows. Well bye see you later and enjoy! ^-^* P.S- I should probably mention that I am in serious need of a Beta so if u're interested please email me, spacegirl131@hotmail.com.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and world of Harry Potter unfortunately does not belong to me. It belongs to the beautiful and Talented Ms. Rowling. The situations and characters you haven't heard of however belong to me.  
  
It was summer once again and unlike other kids Harry Potter found himself dreading it every year. But then again Harry had never been a normal kid and he would never be one not even by wizarding standards. That's right Harry was a wizard, not that he didn't like being a wizard but the fact that he was the boy who lived had already caused others much pain. 'Maybe it would have been better if I had died that night they would all be able to live a happy life, Ron wouldn't be overlooked, and Sirius wouldn't have had to pass all those years in Azkaban and my parents would still be alive, hell it would even make the Dursely's happy. Maybe then Cedric would have lived and he would be with his parents.' Harry mused as he was on his way once again to that dreaded house on Privet Drive #4. He was once again forced to live with his godforsaken relatives and that was not the best thing for him this summer. For Harry had just returned from a terrible ordeal at his fourth year at Hogwarts {A/ N: you all know what happened and if you don't I'm sorry read the books} and although he tried to reassure himself that what would come, would come he couldn't bring himself to believe it.  
  
Especially when the wizarding world was once again in direct threat of Voldemort because of him, but strangely enough that wasn't what was making him feel guilty it was the fact that he was the main reason that another human being had lost their life due to the fact that he was the Boy who lived. He found himself wishing harder than ever that he were a normal boy in the wizarding world, when he heard the shrilly voice of his aunt Petunia he was forced to face the reality that would be his summer.  
  
"Boy get your trunk down and after that stay in your room we need to talk understood," barked his uncle Vernon gruffly.  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon" responded Harry a bit detachedly.  
  
Mechanically Harry took out his trunk from the backside of the car and along with Hedwig went upstairs when he realized that the Dursely's hadn't said a thing about his books or materials from his 'freak school'.  
  
'Either they're still scared from last summer or they're too angry to remember' Harry personally hoped for the aforementioned.  
  
A couple of hours after he was settled in his so-called room Harry heard a knock on his door, it was Uncle Vernon and he wasn't exactly looking happy . "Before you got here boy we got a letter form that freak school of yours you are not allowed under any circumstances to leave the house is that clear!?" barked out Vernon.  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon"  
  
"And for keeping you in this summer after that horrible fiasco of last summer you are expected to do all the housework and the cooking if its not done by the time I'm home you will very sorry indeed." He said with maliciousness in his voice and not even waiting for a response he left the room. Harry turned around and looked at Hedwig.  
  
"Some summer we're in for Hedwig"  
  
And so Harry began the worst summer he had ever spent in the company of the Dursely's and they were only too glad to make it all the worse for him. But as he often remembered himself 'I deserve this and worst for killing Cedric'. So every letter that came his way was answered in short syllables and with enough reassurances to is godfather that he was indeed alive and breathing. That however was not enough, as he soon became an empty shell of the smiling boy he had once been. But no longer could he remain a boy with all that he had seen. His nights were restless plagued by Voldemort and nightmares. Harry was walking a very thin line between living and just existing but he planned to solve that soon enough.  
  
It was the middle of the night and he could hear the Dursely's snoring in their sleep. He had made sure that Hedwig was out that very night delivering a letter to Sirius so she would be out for a very long time, since Sirius was still far away laying low at Lupin's place. It had taken him a long time to get her to leave but in the end she gave in. Hopefully it would be quite some time before they found him. He continued gazing at the moon, it was full today and that only meant one thing Padfoot and Moony were out once again. "At least something in the world is right tonight" he said out loud almost managing to scare himself at the raspy sound that came out his mouth. 'Well I guess that's what happens when you don't have water for some time' he mused. He grabbed the penknife Sirius had given him last Christmas.  
  
He walked towards his closet and looked himself in the mirror, the penknife was in his left hand giving his right wrist feathery touches and then all he saw was red. It covered his entire arm but it still wasn't deep enough and he knew it, he slashed again, this time deeper and he saw black. 'I finally managed what Voldie couldn't. what an idiot he should've slashed my wrist and gotten it over with. Well here I come mom, dad.'  
  
There was something wrong he just couldn't put his finger on it, or more like paw. Instead he kept on prowling through the dark forest, Remy was bound to be somewhere around here. 'Where in the bloody hell is Remus, I know I saw him around here. When I find that prat he will most definitely go back to that infernal shack, I really need to talk to the Headmaster something really is off'  
  
But before he could continue that train of thought he was attacked from behind by a human sized mass of fur. Yep, he had most definitely found Remy. They tumbled around in the ground for a while, but when Remus saw he wouldn't fight back he whined and shoved the other around with his nose. Without a sound he ran back in the direction of the shack, Remus bewildered by the other's actions followed as well.  
  
Once they reached the shack, he transformed back much to the confusion of the werewolf in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry Remus but I really need to go speak to Albus." he said. Remus looked at him with a knowing look in his eyes that even in his werewolf form he could recognize. So he answered the unspoken question with a sigh.  
  
"I feel something is wrong so I need to get back to Albus, I'm sorry I know I promised all night but this is really bothering." he was cut short of his rambling when Remus jumped on him, his eyes full of warmth just for him, practically saying 'does it look like I need an explanation'. Taking his cue he got up and with a last scratch behind the ear he departed towards Hogwarts.  
  
With fast and powerful strides he entered the castle and almost in 10 minutes flat reached the Headmasters office, only to find a grave looking Albus Dumbledore behind the desk, looking the full 150 years he was. "Severus, I have been waiting for you it appears we have a problem"  
  
Fooled you didn't I, you though this was Sirius admit it you know you did, lol. Well sorry for the Cliffie if you want more please leave reviews. C ya, beba 


	2. Ch2

Hey I'm back. Well the postings are going to be a bit apart, *sighing* school has unfortunately gotten in the way and I don't have time to write. I have to pull up my grades, yuck, in my trig class and I'm starting Chem. class next week, twice a week for six hours each. Anyways, 'nough said and on with the fic.

**P.S** -thanks to my reviewers I really appreciate them. This one is dedicated to my first reviewer,  Chrissy430. 

**Disclaimer**-This doesn't belong to me, at least not until I become the ruler of the world and make Harry Potter and co. all mine, bwua ha ha ha ha ha!!!

_'It is the middle of the night what in the nine circles of hell am I doing out here at this hour. Damn it I should be in the shack with Remus, not out here'_ he had made a promise and they had barely made up, finally getting rid of that mangy mutt for at least the day and that brat had to go and ruin it all. Although he had to admit it had bothered and frightened him immensely to find the headmaster looking all his years in life, so he had conceded to go and check up on the brat to make sure he wasn't dying and to alleviate Albus' worries._ 'I had better get a pay raise for this' _he thought as he walked down the muggle street also known as Privet Drive. The various wards around the house prevented Severus from directly apparating to the house so he had to walk to the Privet Drive #4. 

He had finally reached the house where Potter lived and ringed the doorbell. Twenty minutes had passed and no one came down, Severus was really beginning to get annoyed, and everyone knew that an annoyed Potions Master was definitely not good thing. He was about to ring again, when he heard movement inside of the house, _'About time those damn muggles answered their bloody door' _he thought. As the door opened he saw what closely resembled a human sized pig, but as it opened the hole in it's head which he assumed was a mouth he realized this was a member of Potter's family, and therefore indeed a human being or at least a sorry excuse for one.

Vernon Dursely was about to receive his well-deserved promotion as CEO of Grunnigs Drilling Company. His whole family was there to see him deliver his acceptance speech, his beautiful wife Petunia, his handsome son Dudley, and his pretty sister Marge. His godforsaken nephew had finally gotten what he deserved and had died the year before, of what he didn't know or care as long as the brat was forever out of his hair. As he got to the podium and was about to deliver his speech, he heard a doorbell in the background, funny he could have sworn the garden had no doorbells or doors for that matter, ignoring this fact he opened his mouth to begin. "Dear board of Directors, I must say that I am very thankful and grateful …"that blasted doorbell had interrupted him again, but this time everything in his surroundings was disappearing. "No, don't leave not yet!", he screamed.

"We're sorry Vernon but we have decided not to give you that promotion after all" said one of the members of the board. As soon as this was said Vernon could hear the doorbell clearer than before and soon he was engulfed in darkness. _'Damn it, it was a dream. A bloody good dream, although that doorbell...'_At that moment the bell rang again. _'Who in their bloody right minds would come look for someone at this hour of the night'_, he though as he blindly looked around for his slippers careful not to disturb the sleeping beauty next to his side. As he walked through the hall he went to check on his son, ignoring the sound of the doorbell for just a moment. "He'll be a heartbreaker just like his old man, he will.", he said aloud to himself. _'As long as I keep that ruddy queer of a boy away from him that is, that boy is a menace to my poor son'_ but he was shaken out of his thoughts as the doorbell rang once again, forcing him to go open the door.

"It's two in the ruddy morning, go away we don't want anything here" barked Vernon Dursely. But before he could close the door the dark figure before him put his foot in the way and began to speak. 

"I am Potter's potions professor from Hogwarts, and am here to check upon him Mr.Durey, I assume?" responded the dark figure.

"What are you talking about there is no Potter here, go away we don't accept your kind here and the name's Dursely" the man managed to speak, desperately trying to keep the shaking out of his voice and trying to keep his composure while attempting a feeble glare at Severus.

"Listen here you pig, you will let me through and you will point me in the direction of his room and all of this will be done quietly and without complaint, understood." Severus gritted out through his teeth and all the while keeping his wand trained on the man, to make sure he got his point across.                 

The man in front of him shook his head and led Severus inside the house, as Severus took in his surroundings he saw pictures of what appeared to be a pig with a blond wig on. (A/N: hey that rhymes pig, wig. hee hee hee, sorry it's just that I'm sort of on a sugar rush right now. Anyways on with the tale) _'Must be the family pet, Potter must really have them whipped if he managed to convince them to let him keep a pig as a pet', _thought Severus. What he didn't see however where pictures of Potter as a boy, while there was a ridiculous amount of pictures of the house pet, none of them featured Potter. Severus however filed that fact away to the back of his mind as the pale shaking man behind him cleared his throat and signaled for him to follow him up the stairs. They walked for about one minute when they stopped in front of a room at the end of the hall, which Severus correctly assumed as Potter's room . 

"The boy should be sleeping in there" announced Vernon as he fumbled with the keys that opened the various locks on Harry's room.

"And why may I ask is Mr. Potter under lock and key Mr. Dursely" asked a silky voice behind him, when he turned around to answer and announce that the room was now open he was faced with that stick the man carried around. 

"Well you, you see that umm its just that, that the boy he's, he's a, a …" the man stuttered  trying to find his answer.

"Your eloquence surprises me Mr. Dursley, but the boy's a what?" he said in that special voice, full of maliciousness that made his students confess everything to him with just a look.

"The boy's a queer that's what's wrong with him, he's a fucking queer and an abnormality on top of that. It's enough that I have to house him every summer, feeding him and clothing and giving that, that, that thing Dudley's room. I will not have him threatening Dudley or my family with his queerness!" he said with the last ounce of bravery he had within him, but while all this was going on his wife and son had come out of their rooms to find out what all the commotion was about, Dudley fervently hoping  against all odds that Harry was indeed getting another beating from his father. He was in for a rude awakening when he saw his father being held at point by a stick, which greatly reminded him of the year before when Harry's freak friends came over and gave him the giant tongue, or the first time he saw a wizard and he got the pig's tail. Without even thinking about his father or mother he locked his door and hid in his closet, or at least tried to. Petunia on the other hand was frozen in shock at seeing that man in his house once again, the man she vividly remembered from her childhood. The man her sister had been so fond of, Severus Snape.

AN: I should just leave you here, but even I'm not that cruel despite what my friends say about me. *^-^*

"What are **YOU** doing here? What business do you have here you freak!?" screamed Petunia shrilly, trying desperately not to let her fear show and instead concentrating on the indignation and rage she felt towards the man standing in her hallway, a man sha had hoped never in her life to see again. 

"Why Petunia, how nice to see you again, still as ugly as I remember you I see." Severus answered back, with the silkiest voice he could manage. While Petunia's little outburst was going on Vernon managed to escape the man's wand but was stupid enough to feel indignation over the comment Severus had just made.

"You see here you freak I have had just about.." Vernon however was not able to finish his comment because Severus had temporally removed both of their mouths, and had frozen them in the process. 

"I really have no time to deal with you or your pig of a husband Petunia, I have a boy I have to check on, now if you'll excuse me" Severus explained to the muggles as he made his way to Potter's room._ 'Finally , I am able to see how wonder boy has lived all these summers'_ he thought with some wry amusement. All the amusement however drained out of him as he saw the dark room and recognized the pungent aroma of blood. The room was dirty and the bed, if you could even call it a bed was ridiculously small and had no mattress whatsoever just a couple of thin blankets to cover the wood and no pillows whatsoever. The walls were covered in dried blood and there where whips, made out of leather some appeared to be made of wood. Severus was feeling nauseated at everything that he saw around him, but there was still no sign of the boy. 

"Come on Potter I know you're here, Lumos" he whispered with urgency, but he regretted having whispered that one spell because laid on the ground before him was the savior of the wizarding world, the boy who lived, now apparently dead.

AN: I seem to have a thing for cliffhangers don't I. Anyways you know what to do, they are greatly appreciated you know. Any ways the next Ch. should be out by tomorrow or next week sorry, but there is school ya know.  Oh and before I forget I still don't have a beta and I do really need one. So if you're interested in the job please e-mail me at spacegirl131@hotmail.com 


	3. Ch3

**Disclaimer**: The characters and world of Harry Potter don't belong to me because I'm not the ruler of the world, yet.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, the boy who lived, Harry Potter on the ground and dead, the boy that had defeated Voldemort time after time, dead, from a slash across his wrist. DEAD. What the hell was he doing he might still be alive he prayed to whatever Gods were up there that there was still a chance the boy might survive. He checked the boy's pulse. It was there! (AN: As if I would let poor Harry die, although I should kill someone by the end of my story,*light bulb appears above head* I know I'm going to kill.. you didn't actually think I was going to tell you, did ya?) There was still a chance, he had to get Harry to Poppy immediately, he would deal with the muggles later. With that final thought in mind he picked Harry up gingerly and ran out with Potter in arms headed towards Arabella Figg's house.

@++++                                                                                                                      ++++@

Arabella was working peacefully on her potions, she did always love having the things on hand when she needed them the most and making them soothed her nerves. She had woken up in the middle of the night with the most unsettling feeling in her chest, so to soothe her she began making potions. She was bottling up the last one when the doorbell on her house was ringed urgently and repeatedly, _'Who in Merlin's name would be ringing at this hour' _she thought. As she went to open the door the sight before her made her gasp in surprise, Severus Snape looking as if death itself could not warm him over and an unconscious Harry Potter in his arms. 

"Arabella please I really need to use your fireplace, do you have floo powder? Arabella snap out of it it's urgent!" Severus snapped, as it seemed his former potions professor had been frozen on the spot. 

"Oh, of course Severus come right in I'll get a potion for Harry before you leave but tell me what happened" Arabella rushed out as she looked in her cabinets for the restoring potion. 

"I don't know Arabella, I found him like this in that Merlin forsaken place he lives in." he said "I just have to get him to Poppy quickly before he looses anymore magical energy or blood. Here give me that I'll give it to him you go get the fireplace ready" ordered Severus as Arabella went to get the fire started. Severus carefully laid the boy down and with great care managed to get the boy to swallow some of the potion by softly massaging his throat. (AN: I don't know if this is possible but it greatly helps my purpose here) As soon as that was done he got up and picked Potter up along with him it, "Thank you Arabella I shall contact you as soon as he is out of danger" and with that he looked onto the fire shouting out "Hogwarts, Headmaster's office, licorice wand" and within seconds both he and the boy were out of sight leaving behind a very nervous and scared Arabella Figg.

@+++++                                                                                                               ++++++@

_'Where am I, mum, dad, anyone. Am I even dead yet, great just another thing I can't get right, can't even kill myself properly'_ said Harry as he wandered around in what he could only assume was a forest, there was after all only one road, and it led to what appeared to be a gate. __

_'So that's what you're doing here is it, and here I thought it was another special power you had there Harry'_ said a familiar voice behind him which made Harry spin upon his heels to look directly at the owner of the voice. _'Are things so bad down there that you thought death was the only solution, c'mon your Harry Potter.'_ Continued the voice that had Harry petrified on the spot. 

'Ce…cedr…Cedric. Wait down there so I really did kill myself, is that why you're here?' asked Harry forgetting about his momentary paralysis and managing to speak without his voice wavering too much. 'No Harry you are not  dead, YET. There is still a chance you might die, and because of that reason I am here, to convince you that you need to live people out there need you, the world needs a light of hope now…' but Cedric was cut off by the  frantic voice of his once young friend and fellow classmate. 

'Need ME, for what so they can die, like you did, so they can suffer at the fact that because of ME, because I am the FUCKING BOY WHO LIVED the personification of good people die at the hands of the most evil man to have walked the earth. Because of a BLOODY scar on my forehead people treat me as if I was a god of sorts. I don't need that, I need my parents, I need my family.  I need to be away from all of that. Why do I need to live when innocent people are dying for that sole reason, I am responsible for all of that and I DON'T want that anymore I don't want to live if it means someone else will die!' he finished his ranting tears pouring form his face and for the first time in his existence Cedric felt sorry for the young Potter but he knew that in order for Harry to realize what he was doing he needed to be told the truth as harshly as he could.

'Would you bloody listen to yourself, you fucking selfish prick. All you're thinking about is yourself. I. I. I. Its not all about you. Have you ever thought that if you do die even more people will die because of that, and then it would really be your fault. If you die Voldemort will easily finish off the Wizarding world and there will be no more hope left in our world and don't you even dare say Dumbledore would finish him off because he doesn't have that kind of power in him anymore. Have you considered your friends , or how about your only living family, and I don't mean the Dursely's. What about Sirius, Remus, Hermione and the Weasley's, they are your family. You are as much of a Weasley as Ron himself. Think of others and the pain you would cause them. I know your hurting inside, but the thing is all things that happen, happen for a reason and one must never question fate and destiny' after a momentary pause in which Cedric let everything sink in he said, 'Come over here Harry' and he motioned to him, and as he got closer Cedric turned around and began to walk. They walked in silence for what appeared an hour or so when they finally reached a cottage on the side of a peaceful looking lake that reminded him of the lake he had to cross his first year at Hogwarts.

'Where are we, Cedric?' asked Harry curiosity making him momentarily forget the pain and embarrassment he had felt when Cedric finished his speech.

'You will find out soon enough Harry' said Cedric as he moved to open the door and led Harry inside. The cottage was nice it had a warm feeling to it and was very cozy and charming. As Harry took in his surroundings he noticed Cedric leave through a side door, but he didn't say a thing instead opting to  process what Cedric had told him only an hour ago, when he heard footsteps headed in his direction. They sounded as if someone was running, and he didn't know what to do so he just stood there. When the doors opened however he would have wished he hadn't decided to remain standing because in the doorway was Lily and James Potter, smiling like Cheshire cats. 

@++++++                                                                                                             ++++++@

Dumbledore was very worried indeed, the alarms weren't suppose to of gone off like that. 

The boy was in real danger if they did he mused but was interrupted from further thinking (AN: It seems I do that a lot don't I?) by the arrival of one Severus Snape with a very pale and unconscious Harry Potter in his arms. 

"Albus, wake Poppy we need her immediately, I think he might actually survive" said Severus while attempting to open the door with the boy still in arms.

"Of course Severus I shall indeed wake her, but please I expect a full report from you by…" said Albus but was interrupted by the desperate tone and urgency in Severus' voice. "Damn it Albus I'll give you all the bloody reports you need just call Poppy" he screamed over his back as he raced down the stairs with the frail youth in his arms. 

Well that's the end for this one, so tell me your opinion, at this point I think I'm even desperate enough to take flames as long as they are constructive. Anyways I still don't have pairing for Harry and Draco but rest assured that if they don't end up best of friends they will be best of lovers. And I'll probably end up with R/Hr. still really unsure of that though, I might make it N/Hr and R/B. So see you nest time bye!


End file.
